Lips of An Angel
by you.and.only.you
Summary: Spencer recieves a late night phone call from Ashley. Although she doesn't say everything she wants out loud, the conversation gets the wheels in Spencer's head turning about a Spashley reunion


Just a quick song fic about post-prom and pre-Spashley reunion.

All song lyrics are in italics, both when they are spoken and when they are thought.

Song: Lips of An Angel by Hinder

i own nothing!

* * *

Spencer smiled as Carmen handed her a bottle of water. Tonight had been their first date and they had gone out to grab a bite to eat and had just finished watching a movie in Spencer's living room. Her parents and Glen were out for the night so it was just the pair of them, something Spencer was eternally grateful for. Carmen was awesome, funny and sweet, but she 'felt like something was missing...

_That something Ashley and I had from day one _she thought to herself.

"Hey Spence, it's almost midnight so I'm just gonna run to to the washroom and get cleaned up before I go" called Carmen as she left the room.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone rang. She smiled softly as the name 'Ashley' appeared on the screen.

_"Honey why are you calling me so late?_  
_It's kinda hard to talk right now"_

"I'm sorry Spence it's just.." cried Ashley on the other line.

_"Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?"_

Spencer glanced towards the stairs, still no sign of Carmen, _I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud, _she reminded herself.

"It's just, god Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you...were you sleeping or something?"

Spencer was silent for a moment before answering, she almost felt guilty about being with Carmen...but then again Aiden had probably just left Ashley's house or something. With that thought any feeling of guilt vanished for a more solem, tight feeling in her stomach.

_"Well, my girl's in the next room"_ she sighed.

Although, as soon as those words escaped her lips, her heart begged her to finish the thoughts in her mind.

_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_

Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought, Ashley was clearly over her, why else would she have gone running to Aiden mere hours after the Spashley breakup.

"Oh...ít's just..never mind, I'm sure I'm the last person you want to be talking to right now...I was such a jerk babe" came the soft reply.

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet" _said Spencer with a smile, hoping to cheer up Ashley.

Spencer could practically hear Ashley smile on the other end of the line. It was a smile to die for, everything about it, the way it reached her eyes, the way her nose crinkled just right, the way her perfect lips curved. Those lips were amazing, and so was the voice that came from them.

_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

Spencer walked to the nearest chair to sit down, it appeared she was going to be talking Ashley for a little while longer.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

The sound of running water reminded her that Carmen was still there, she was probably having a shower. She had mentioned that the place she was staying at was having issues with the running water so Spencer had told her that anytime she needed it her house was open. She didn't want to hurt or upset Carmen with these feelings for Ashley that were slowly rising to the surface. But maybe she could fall in love with Carmen, although Spencer wasn't sure if it could ever be as strong as the love she had for Ashley.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel _

The silence between the two girls on the phone continued, neither one sure of what to say. But after a few moments Spencer decided to be the one to break it.

_"It's funny that you're calling me tonight" _

"Oh yeah? Why's that, don't tell me you've been having those dreams that you think tell you the future, I'm telling ya Spence, it's just a coincidence that you saw that girl at school" teased Ashley

"Hey! those are legit dreams, I am most definately a psychic, _And yes I've dreamt of you too_"

"Yeah well I told Aiden about them-" said Ashley, cutting herself off once she realized who she had mentioned.

_"And does he know you're talking to me?_  
_Will it start a fight?"_

"Uh..no, he's not here right now, he hasn't been around at all lately....what about that girl you have over? Does she know who you're talking to?"

_"No I don't think she has a clue" _

Ashley gave a knowing "mhm" in response. From upstairs came the sound of doors opening and closing along with footsteps going between the bathroom and Spencer's room. It was obvious that Carmen was now out of the shower, and Spencer didn't want to deal with going through any kind of explanation about who she was on the phone with at this hour.

"Look Ash, I've gotta go, we can talk later or something.."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow? Actually no, that's not a question, I **will** call you tomorrow."

Both girls said their goosbyes and hung up as a freshly showered Carmen skipped down the stairs. With a quick peck on the lips and a warm embrace she left for home, leaving a tired and confused Spencer to head to bed. As she rested her head on her pillow her mind fluttered with the conversation she had with Ashley, both the words she said out loud and the ones she so desperately wanted to say. One day she'd get things to some sort of normalcy, friendship was key before anything else, but that anything else option was like a slice of heaven. She wanted so badly to hear words of love come from Ashley's soft lips and have them pressed to her own, her neck, anywhere her heart desired.

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_  
_Honey why are you calling me so late?_


End file.
